Agents of the Apocalypse
by PoisonsNector
Summary: The Fans want more of the Brothers of Destruction. The Board of Directors want to debut their new superstars. Vince McMahon thinks of an interesting way to make everyone happy and stir up trouble and ratings in the WWE. He creates the Agents of the Apocalypse and all hell is about to break loose.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**_Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the WWE superstars in this story the only characters I own are Vaness Lucana aka Poisons Nector and Skyla Lucana aka Lady Chaos. The rest belong to whom ever they belong too._**

_A/N~This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so please bear with me. I know that right now in the WWE story lines are going to be much diffenet then what I'm writing them as since this is a work of my imagination I hope you'll enjoy_

"Mr. Jacobs thank you for coming" Vince McMahon says as I close the door of his office behind me. I'm not exactly happy about being called back in from my Vacation to talk about a new story line but when the Owner calls himself to ask you a personal favor you don't say no.

"Vince" I respond nodding my head at him while a take a seat at his desk. I lounge slightly in the chair trying to make the hard wood comfortable for me. I know that I could be here for a while.

"I'll try to make this short" he smirks at me and a have to stop myself from rolling my eyes at him. "The WWE Universe is unhappy with how things have been lately. I'm getting more and more complaints about how we are focusing too much on the new wrestlers and not enough on their old favorites. We have had high demand for something new to happen with the Brothers of Destruction. They want Kane to get the mask back and that my friend is why you're here." He pauses and takes a breath. I know this is my moment to cut in if I want to.

"Dose Mark know about this?" my voice is low but I'm not trying to intimidate the smaller man.

"Of course he knows I spoke with him personally this morning over the phone. Any ways the creative team thinks that it's time to revamp the entire WWE and I agree. We have decided that things will go on as they have for a little while longer but we are introducing a new group of individuals that will mix things up a bit. The Agents of the Apocalypse are going to be this new group." He pauses again so again I cut in.

"And let me guess the Brothers of Destruction are going to go against this new group" I smirk at him. Some story lines are so predictable.

"On the contrary Glenn, Kane and the Undertaker are going to be leading the Agents" he stops and smiles "not what you were expecting? You see we just hired these two new Superstars and we are hoping that they will be accepted by the WWE universe so we thought the best way to do that was to pair them up with the Brothers of Destruction. So we developed the Agents of the Apocalypse as a way for us to get everything that we need right now.

As the Agents of the Apocalypse stir up trouble in the WWE all of the new Wrestlers will be trying to keep things as they are. The creative team thinks that with the addition of some old favorites like DX thrown into the mix we could really give this business the revamp that it needs to get the ratings back up" He nods at me smiling and I know that right now the number one thing on his mind is all the money this revamp could make him.

"So you're turning the Brothers of Destruction into mentors for a new tag team and calling it the Agents of the Apocalypse? And you want us to stir up trouble in the WWE. While I don't really want some rookie that I have to look over and I'm sure Mark feels the same way this is my job and I'll so what I have to." I'm sure by the lack of enthusiasm in my voice Vince can tell I'm not all that thrilled with this idea. But anything that keeps me on the show and not thinking about my recent nasty devoice will have to work.

"I'd knew you'd see it my way Glenn. But that's enough chit chat. I have two people that I want you to meet. Mark will be here later to meet them. Fallow me" Vince says as he gets up from him chair and I fallow him out of the door. We head down one of the many white washed hallways cluttered with WWE production material. People are scurrying to and fro setting up for another night of Smackdown one that I was not suppose to be a part of due to my three week vacation.


	2. Chapter 2 Poisons Nector and Lady Chaos

We end up on the second floor of the Arena heading into the upper seating. Down in the ring I can see four people sparing. I can make out two of them as Sheamus and CM Punk but the other two are new to me and if I didn't know any better I would have to say that they where women. But that can't be right Vince said two new Superstars not Davis.

"Is this some sort of a Joke McMahon? Those look like girls to me down their facing the Sheamus and CM Punk. Those can't be the superstars you're talking about" I take a seat and watch the two women expertly take the boys down again and again. Some very small part of me is impressed. Vince sits down next to me.

"No Glenn those two are exactly who I'm talking about. The One with the black and red streaked hair is Vaness Lucana and with the platinum white hair is Skyla Lucana their maternal twins with power and in ring wrestling ability unlike I have seen in a long time. They have been training for a Wrestling career since they were five. Your remember Jessie, the Trainer that retired back in 99?" I nod my head at him; Jessie was one of the best. "Those are his Daughters." Vince smiles at me. "He did a great job don't you think? I guess he's been grooming them to take on men since they were old enough to decide that they wanted to be Wrestlers."

"So you hired them? As a way to spice things up?" I'm no longer looking at Vince, the one he called Vaness has grabbed my attention as she climbs to the top rope. I notice that Sheamus is laying almost half way across the ring from her, way too far away to do any high flyer moves. Except she jumps off anyways performing two delicate flips and twists in the air before landing chest to chest with him…..my mouth drops open. I have never seen anything like that before in my life.

"Yeah I hired them and yes I do believe that they will spice things up nicely. I haven't seen that look on your face in a while Glenn" Vice grabs my attention again and I close my mouth. "She calls that little maneuver Poisons Kiss and it has never been seen on television before. Plus no one has ever landed anything like that before.

"Poisons Kiss?" I ask and return my eyes to the ring.

"Vaness's in ring persona is Poisons Nector a dark and fiery bombshell while Skyla's persona is Lady Chaos she likes to think of herself as the Mistress of Darkness. I do have to say I think that they will be great additions to the WWE and that The Agents of the Apocalypse are going to change things up very nicely." Vince stands again "Fallow me down to the ring and I'll Introduce you to them." I nod and get up to fallow him down.

As we get closer to the ring I get a better look at the Lucana's. The both stand about 6ft tall and are very muscular for women. I notice that they are wearing quite a bit more clothing then the Divas normally do and for once it's a nice change.

"That's enough" Vince calls out once we have reached the retaining wall. "Vaness, Skyla I have someone for you to meet." All fighting stops in the ring and I can see that the men are grabbing at different parts of their bodies with a frown.

"What's up McMahon?" Skyla calls from the ring as she flips over the top rope and drops gracefully to the floor in front of us. The one Vince referred to as Vaness looks over at us and my heart begins to beat a little faster. She has gray almond shaped eyes and tan skin. Her features are very striking yet very beautiful. Where Vaness is strikingly beautiful her sister is classically beautiful her eyes are a deep shade of blue and her lips are round and full.

"I wanted to introduce you and Vaness to this man here" Vince motions to me with one of his hands a smile played out over his lips.

"Glenn Jacobs…..known in the ring as Kane, the big red monster, the devils favorite demon, and the big red machine. His finishing moves the choke slam or the tomb stone. Seven feet tall residing from parts unknown weighing in at 323 pounds" Vaness calls from the ring like she's announcing to the entire arena. Her voice isn't mocking so much as it's playful. She stops pacing the ring and locks eyes with me. My heart jumps to my throat.

"That's right and you must be Vaness." It's all I can think to say in return. I didn't think that so soon after my divorce that I would find someone so tempting. I have to take a minute to gather my thoughts. As I'm almost staring at her she flips out of the ring just as gracefully as her sister and not stands right in front of me. She leans into me almost smirking.

"You know it's not nice to stare Mr. I'm so big and scary Kane" She says in a quiet voice that only we can hear. She giggles and her eyes light up with amusement "Although I'm not complaining. It's nice to have a real man stare for once" she smiles at me and her smile melts some of the ice that has formed around my heart.

I clear my throat "Your wrestling is impressive" I smirk and nod at her. Then I take a step back. Confusion clouds over her face and she steps back from me as well.

"Good it's like you all know each other all ready" Vince clasps his hands together and smiles "look here comes Mark" Vince motions to entrance ramp. "I'll leave you all to get acquainted then. You debut in a week" he smiles then turns around and walks back the way we came.


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I can't believe I'm actually standing here about to have a conversation with Kane and the Undertaker. My idols are standing less then 10ft away and here I am covered in sweat after sparing with two amazing WWE superstars. Skyla walks over to me a leans in to whisper something into my ear.

"I thought that they would be bigger…..Or at least scarier….or something" I can hear the humor in her voice. I look over at her our faces inches away.

"Sky be nice" I say in with a stern tone.

"What" she looks at me annoyed "I am being nice" she sticks her tongue out and walks away, over to where we dropped our gym bags off. "I'm going to go shower and change we will chat after" before I can even respond she is walking away. She passes right by the Undertaker on her way to the ramp. She doesn't even stop to say hello. He continues his walk slowly approaching me.

"Hi" I say glancing between him and Kane "I'm Vaness and that annoying, childish woman leaving before we even meet is my sister Skyla." The two men look at each other and nod in greeting and then both of them look at me. "Well this should be fun. I'm thinking we should all go have lunch or something so we can get better acquainted. I'd like to change out of my ring gear and into some normal clothes if that's ok?" I smile at them both.

"Lunch would be fine with me. I just took a plane for 3 hours non-stop from Texas and I'm starving." The Undertaker smiles at me his southern drawl coming threw as he speaks. "I'm Mark by the way Mark Calaway" he extends his hand to me in greeting. I shake it.

"Oh…..I know who you are Mr. Calaway you're the Undertaker. Skyla and I have watched you and Kane since….well forever." I smile at him and then over at Glenn. "So Sky and I will meet you guys in let's say 20 minutes? In the parking lot we can take my car."

"That would be fine Vaness" Glenn responds. "We will look forward to seeing you then" he smiles at me and motions for Mark to join him. I walk over to where my gym bag is and grab it.

"Lovely see you then" I walk up the ramp and into the back heading to the girls locker room. It's still early enough that the halls are mostly empty just the guys setting up for the show move about. I find the locker room with relative ease and head inside.

It's empty except for Skyla's gym bag I can hear one of the showers running and I know she must to in there.

"Sky" I call out.

"Vaness what's up you all ready done talking to the big guys" Her voice is somewhat muffled by the sound of the shower.

"We've got lunch plans in 20 minutes so hurry yourself up" I call back to her as I start to strip down for a quick shower also.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what do you think of them?" Mark asks me as we stand outside waiting for Vaness and Skyla.

"Well I got to watch them wrestle for a bit before you showed up. I have to admit they are pretty good for being girls. They kind of took apart Farrelly and Brooks, poor guys didn't really stand a chance" I say remembering how Vaness flew off the top rope with that Poisons Kiss of hers.

"Do you think it's worth working on a whole new story line? Not that you'll hear me complaining. I don't mind working with two young hotties like those two. By the way just to say it now I call dibs on that Skyla chick. I kind of like the way so totally snubbed me she's got spunk." I had to laugh as he told me that.

"Spunk?... Really man you're the Undertaker" it's all I can think to say because my mind is on a certain 6ft tall, gray eyed, young woman.

"Glenn don't be like that I mean come on man, we aren't getting any younger here and I saw how you where staring at the other one. I think you may already have the hots for her."He laughs as he finishes his sentence and smiles playfully at me. I shove him hard in the shoulder knocking him off balance. "I'm right aren't I? You do have to hots for Vaness"

"No Mark I just met the girl. I don't have the hots for her ok?"I almost growl at him.

"If you say so man but if I were you I would just go for it. What could it hurt? Don't look now here they come" I look up and watch them approach. I have to say the girls can clean up well in 20 minutes.

Skyla is wearing what I can only describe as a simple sexy black dress but I can only say that much because my eyes are drawn to Vaness. She is wearing a pair of black leather pants that are skin tight and a red halter top covered by a leather jacket. Her red and black streaked short hair is slightly curly and she is wearing a black fedora. It takes all of my will power not to stare at her and I can hear Mark snickering to my side.

"You guys ready to go?" Skyla asks us but my mind barely registers that she said anything.

"Yep" Mark responds all I can do is shake my head in agreement.

"This way then" Vaness states walking towards a red and black King Cab Ford truck. "This is Lila she's my baby" Vaness pushes a button on her remote and the truck roars to life.

"Where would you guys like to go for lunch?" Skyla asks pulling my attention from Vaness and the Truck.

"Well I've only been to Portland, Oregon a handful of times so I'm not sure. You ladies have any ideas?" Mark responds with a smile.

"I think we know a few places. We did grow up here after all" Skyla returns Mark's smile with a shy one of her own.

We all walk over to the truck and I'm tempted to ask Vaness to drive but I manage to keep my mouth shut.

"Well Get in I'll take us somewhere nice then" Vaness climbs into the drivers seat and we all manager to squeeze ourselves in. Mark and I sit in the back seat and there's actually more room then you would think. Skyla sits in front with Vaness, I can hear them whispering things to each other but cant quite hear what their saying.

"All righty we're off" Vaness throws the truck in gear and speeds out of the spot. All I can think to myself is maybe I should have asked to drive.


End file.
